Relembre
by Eloisa Black Malfoy
Summary: Lembranças. A que se apegar durante uma guerra senão a estas? [Oneshot]


**N/A: **Esta é minha primeira fanfic publicada. Na verdade, no início, a escrevi sem o intuito de posta-la; era apenas uma aplicação para um rpg. Rpg o qual não fui aceita. Os motivos, entretanto, não cabem a situação. O importante é que, a partir dai, certa pessoa insistiu para que eu postasse este pequeno texto como uma oneshot.

Dedico isto à Khaila Garcia. Afinal, o que seria da minha Narcissa sem a sua brilhante Andromeda?

Espero que gostem,

_Elô_

* * *

**Relembre**

_Pois o passado pode ser a melhor coisa que você possui_

Se perguntassem a Narcissa Malfoy qual o seu som predileto, a resposta com certeza seria "o silêncio". Calmo, suave e fugaz, este remetia à loira algo que há muito inundava seus pensamentos: lembranças. Estas, por sua vez, esgueiravam-se pelos móveis talhados em madeira indonésia que jaziam no maior dormitório da mansão de Wiltshire, sendo extremamente sorrateiras ao escalarem a poltrona que a senhora Malfoy havia tomado como _sua_. A familiaridade era tanta que Narcissa mal podia perceber o momento exato com o qual o passado lhe tomava.

As portas da varanda do quarto raramente eram deixadas abertas. Naquele dia, entretanto, Cissa decidira por abri-las. A brisa fria daquele outono não a incomodava; não quando ela sentava-se em seu lugar costumeiro. Tão receptivo, tão confortável, seu "_trono_" a recebia como a rainha que era. Entretanto, a localização privilegiada talvez fosse o maior problema; a visão da vasta área verde que a mansão ostentava a fazia sentir-se novamente em sua infância. A fazia sentir-se novamente em companhia de suas irmãs.

"_Andy, conte-me uma estória. ", ordenava a pequena garotinha de cabelos dourados e olhos firmes extremamente azuis. A mais velha, de cabelos castanhos e traços belamente fortes, ria de maneira breve e contida enquanto penteava as madeixas loiras. "Que tipo de estória você quer ouvir, Cissy? ", perguntava com doçura, a voz melíflua carregada pelo afeto. "Hum, não sei. O que você acha, Bella? ", questionava a mais nova diretamente para a confusão de cabelos negros que dividia a cama com as outras duas, lendo um livro qualquer sem o mínimo interesse. "Conte para nós uma estória sobre o extermínio dos sangues-ruins, Andy. ", provocava a mais velha entre as três com o sorriso travesso brincando em seus lábios. "Não. Vamos ouvir a estória de uma princesa chamada Narcissa. Mas ela tem que ser a mais bonita, senão não tem graça! ", interrompia a caçula antes que o foco saísse de seus interesses e se voltasse para as discussões bobas de suas irmãs. "A mais bonita? Hum, não. Seria bem mais legal se a Narcissa tivesse duas irmãs extremamente mais belas que ela. ", dizia casualmente a morena de olhos negros enquanto observava a pequena de soslaio. "Não! A Narcissa é a mais bonita de todo o reino! ", irritava-se a loirinha, finalizando em tom firme e inquestionável. "Na verdade, achei muito boa a ideia da Bella, Cissy. A estória será de uma princesa chamada Narcissa, que possui duas irmãs bem mais bonitas que ela. Era uma vez... ", prendia o riso a de voz suave, a irmã do meio, sabendo que sua sucessora não ficaria nada contente. "NÃO! EU SOU A MAIS BONITA! ", choravam os olhos azuis, acompanhados por braços cruzados e uma carranca. "Por Merlin, Andy, como não tínhamos percebido antes? É claro que você é a mais bonita, Cissy. ", consolava a primeira das três a vir ao mundo, de forma fraternal, sem perder o sorriso zombeteiro dos lábios. "Sempre será, Cissy", completava a mais doce, olhando cúmplice para sua antecessora antes de, junto a esta, iniciar_ _uma sessão de cócegas na chorosa. A mais nova, então, esquecia-se da irritação, e as três seguiam daquela forma, rindo em harmonia._

Narcissa remexeu-se desconfortavelmente em sua poltrona, mantendo a postura ereta e as pernas cruzadas enquanto, imperceptivelmente, pousava a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, a fim de aplacar a dor que ali pulsava. A desunião das Black fora um impacto na vida da mulher que, ainda garota, tivera que suportar tudo sem perder a compostura. Não fora fácil. Mas, então, lá estava ele.

Rabastan Lestrange sempre fora um mistério para o mundo; não para Cissa. O motivo de tal constatação ninguém sabia ao certo, nem mesmo os dois, mas Narcissa sentia que nunca descobririam. Era o tipo de coisa para ser daquela forma e ponto, e foi exatamente isto o que os dois foram: _isso e ponto_.

Desde crianças as implicâncias reinavam e, conforme o passar do tempo, desenvolveram-se assim como a relação em si. As descobertas em conjunto tornaram-se constantes, acompanhadas pela inocência que se esvaia sempre que encontrava uma brecha por entre os gritos e insultos. Uma relação intensa, destrutiva e cheia de segredos. Ambos faziam questão de esconder ao máximo o último, mas para os mais próximos, ás vezes algo transparecia. Druella, certa vez, alertou a caçula Black de que suas brigas com o caçula Lestrange estavam tornando-se inoportunas. Entretanto, nada conseguia separar estes imãs de polos opostos.

"_O que você quer? ", questionava secamente a loira que não tirava os olhos azuis do pergaminho constantemente arranhado pela pena negra no silêncio do vazio dormitório da ala feminina. Vazio até aquele momento. "Você. ", respondia simplesmente o garoto de cabelos negros e sorriso brilhante enquanto observava as costas da mais nova. "Que pena. Eu já tinha dito que não tenho tempo para você hoje. Vá arranjar alguma garota para levar pra sala de poções e me deixe em paz. ", dizia simplesmente, sem se quer olha-lo. Ela sabia que não podia. "Mas que falta de educação, Cissa. Tenho certeza que a elite bruxa ficaria muito chocada se soubessem que a princesa Black costuma ser rude dessa forma quando recebe uma visita. Principalmente quando a tal visita negou uma boa noite de sexo só para visitar a realeza. Principalmente quando a realeza sabe que esta visita só vai à sala de poções fora de horário com a princesa Black. ", usava o tom baixo que ela adorava, conforme aproximava-se da cama em que esta encontrava-se deitada de bruços, sentando-se na mesma e deslizando dois dedos pela coluna da de olhos gélidos. "Vá embora, Rabastan. ", sibilava de forma fraca e exausta, sabendo exatamente onde aquilo daria. "Tem certeza? ", sussurrava próximo à orelha dela antes de beijar-lhe o pescoço. "Tenho certeza que eu te odeio. ", praguejava a loira antes de virar-se para beija-lo nos lábios._

Narcissa suspirou, cansada, enquanto pendia a cabeça no encosto da poltrona. "_Nada_" – pensou consigo mesma – "_Exceto Lucius Malfoy_".

A descoberta de que estava prometida em casamento para o único herdeiro dos Malfoy fora uma surpresa para a garota de – naquela época – apenas dezesseis anos. Até então, o tinha como um colega de Casa, filho de um amigo próximo da família Black. Não o enxergava como nada além daquilo. Ainda que Lucius fosse atraente, Cissa tinha outros planos e eles não incluíam o loiro naquele momento. Entretanto, como uma dama, aceitou a decisão em silêncio. Comportou-se como deveria e disse apenas o que precisava durante muito tempo. Até o início dos preparativos pro casamento. Foi a partir dali que os dois começaram a se conhecer verdadeiramente. E se apaixonar.

"_Você não vai usar isso no meu casamento, Lucius. ", afirmava com leveza enquanto aplicava rímel em seus cílios, observando-se no espelho que refletia seu noivo, arrumando-se para um jantar com Rodolphus e Bellatrix. "Como disse? ", questionava em tom desafiador o loiro de olhos acinzentados extremamente frios. "Disse que você não vai usar isso no meu casamento, querido. ", reafirmava de maneira leve novamente, terminando sua maquiagem e guardando seus produtos com um aceno de sua varinha. Durante aquele período em que passava um tempo maior com Lucius Malfoy, desenvolvera o gosto por provoca-lo. "E quem você acha que é para impor alguma coisa a mim? ", inquiria, o tom mais curioso que zangado. A mulher sorria para o reflexo de seu futuro marido de maneira superior. "Narcissa Black", dizia simplesmente, a obviedade transparecendo em sua voz. "Não é mais desde seus dezesseis anos", sorria para o reflexo de sua futura esposa de maneira pretensiosa, mas de certa forma encantada. E então, quando aproximava-se e a vira para si, beijava seus lábios da maneira como nunca havia beijado antes._

Narcissa sorriu, observando a entrada da propriedade, recordando-se da primeira vez que estivera ali. Sorriso este que morreu ao deparar-se com o céu nublado. Aquelas eram apenas lembranças, afinal. O passado que nunca voltaria, base para o presente que estava vivendo e o futuro que viveria. Futuro este que ela temia. Temia por Lucius, Bellatrix, Regulus e Rabastan. Temia por Andrômeda e Sirius.

Distraidamente, Cissa pousou a mão sobre sua barriga.

Dentre todos os temores sobre o futuro das pessoas que amava, o maior se tornara o significado da cor rosada que a poção sobre a escrivaninha adquirira. Narcissa Malfoy, naquela tarde de outono, descobrira que temia ainda mais pela criança que esperava do que por qualquer outra coisa, assim como tivera certeza que, dali há nove meses, seu som predileto não seria mais o silêncio; este, na verdade, seria seu pior temor.


End file.
